


sa'yo'y mahuhulog lang

by Ligaya Camaclang (flowerific_12)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jovember2018, Jovente, M/M, No Beta, first official jovente fic here on ao3 hh, i relied on google translate, really bad tagalog i am so sorry, the smut isn't really explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerific_12/pseuds/Ligaya%20Camaclang
Summary: Joven is afraid and Vicente is a fool.(Title is taken from Roselle Nava's 'Huwag ka nang magbabalik')





	sa'yo'y mahuhulog lang

**Author's Note:**

> OK UHM,,, I'm bad at Tagalog, and if there are any grammatical errors or suggestions please don't hesitate to leave them in your review! <3 Anyways, this fic is dedicated to Mama Aki, who's the biggest Jovente shipper I know, and I hope this makes her cry charot!! I hope you all enjoy this uwu cast members don't interact I stg ninong

It was fear, Joven decides, fear is what was pulling him back from kissing Vicente. He wasn't afraid of the soldier himself, not of the girl his Enteng had just danced with again two hours earlier, but of greater anxieties that had long plagued his once-romantic, porcelain-pure heart.

 

_“Kolonel-_ ”A gasp, gallant uniform crumpling under shaking fists.

 

_“Joven.”_ Roses blooming- so sweet, yet sharp with its thorns.

 

Oh, but they can't keep doing this forever; dancing on tiptoes, pathetically balancing their blurred, passionate twirls spun by heat. And so, with an ache in his heart burning far more than his lower half, Joven decides. Again, out of fear.

 

But, perhaps, more out of _love_.

 

“Mahal na mahal kita, Joven.” The man murmurs against his neck, a pretty picture painted by teeth and tongue. Vicente nips at his collar bone, and Joven lets out a startled whimper.

 

“Enteng- _haa_ \- teka-” Immediately, Vicente stops, like a dog stiffening at its master's change of tone.

 

“Pagpaumanhin mo ako, mahal,” His breathy chuckle resonates like a melody in Joven’s heart. “Kay tagal na rin kasi tayo hindi magkasama.”

 

Vicente is startlingly beautiful in the moonlight, and Joven has to look away from his sickenly sweet gaze. He was aware, _too_ aware actually, of the neverending amount of love the older boy has for him. It breeds the butterflies in his stomach, as well as the shadows curling in his heart.

 

“Mahal?”

 

“Enteng,” He begins, and the name he's so used to screaming to heavens settles in his throat like thick phlegm. “Kailangan na ata natin itigil ito.”

 

A pregnant pause. In the silver glow, Vicente appears like a statue on top of him, magnificence completely frozen by a mere sentence. Joven turns, and sees his own reflection in his lover's wide eyes. He is a mess; a fallen angel doomed to the passions and pains of the Earth. And his Enteng, _his precious Enteng_ , was cursed to foolishly love a being such as he.

 

The bed lets out a shocked wheeze as Vicente seizes Joven's lips, drinking the gasp yanked out of his lungs. He bites his beloved Cherub's mouth harsher than usual, and tastes sweet iron on his tongue.

 

“E-Enteng-” Joven stutters, fighting back moans. His lover's campaign had began attacking south, licking his adam's apple and down to the center of his collarbone. He feels hands, so familiar and hot, spread him apart, and he lets out a choked cry. “Enteng, tama na!”

 

Joven pulls up Vicente's face with his hands, and the glow of the moon illuminates his lover's glassy cheeks. His breath catches in his throat, and his firm grip softens into a pillowy caress.

 

“Enteng-”

 

“Tungkol to kay Clara, hindi ba?” Vicente forces out, bruised lips trembling. “Joven, nangangako ako sa'yo _ikaw_ lang ang mahal ko-”

 

“Alam ko,” Joven wipes away his tears. “Alam ko. Nagtitiwala naman ako sa'yo.”

 

“M-May ginawa ba akong masama, Joven? Pinaparusahan mo ba ako?” A watery smile lifts Vicente's cheeks. “O kaya, pagsubok ito ng aking damdamin?”

 

The great colonel, the feared soldier, the Agila's right-hand man begins to kiss Joven's wrists over and over, like a wounded apostle begging for mercy. (Or a dog demanding its master’s affections.)

 

“Kakayanin ko lahat para sa'yo mahal.” Vicente murmurs, lips dragging against the blue hue of Joven’s veins. “Kahit anong uri ng balakid, basta naghihintay ka sa dulo. Gagawin ko ang lahat-”

 

“Ngunit…. hindi ko hinihingi na gawin mo ito, Enteng.”

 

“Edi ano, Joven?” Vicente gently pulls his beloved's hands and places them on his bare chest, strong, and firm like his own feelings for him. “Na sa'yo na ang kalahatan ng puso ko. Ang mismong kaluluwa ko'y sa'yong sa’yo na rin.”

 

_Handa ako mamatay para sa'yo_ , Vicente might as well said, but it was as palpable as the surging emotions beating against Joven's palms.

 

“Iyon ang kinatatakutan ko,” Joven whispers, and he swallows dryly before meeting Vicente's eyes. “Mahal na mahal kita, Vicente Enriquez, ngunit may mas malaki pa tayong responsibilidad kaysa sa ating mga damdamin.”

 

His coronel falters at that, as if he were struck by a bullet.

 

“Mahal-”

 

_“Kolonel,”_

 

Vicente's face crumples, his beautiful eyes glimmering like the crashing of riptides.

 

“Joven,” He tries again, and slides his hands along pale arms towards his beloved's face. “Saan naman nanggaling ito?”

 

From scars that barely healed, Joven wanted to answer, from endless nights spent sleepless, not by passions but of fright. His own heart yearned Vicente's, but the war demanded blood and sweat. The revolution demanded payment, like a heavy-handed and impatient encomiendero.

 

“Kung matatapos rin naman ang digmaang ito, hindi tayo pwede magkasama.” Joven lets out an empty chuckle, dry and twisted like a corpse left to burn in the sun. “Kailangan mo maghanap ng babaeng mapapangasawa-”

 

“ _Me la suda!_  ” Vicente snaps. He seizes Joven's face, cages his soft cheekbones between calloused thumbs. “Wala akong pakialam doon, Joven! Hindi mo yata nauunawaan kung gaano kabigat ang mga damdamin ko. Pero, hindi naman ako mapapagod kakaulit sa'yo.”

 

“Enteng-”

 

“Nangangako akong mamahalin kita habang-buhay, hanggang sa _kamatayan_ ,”

 

Joven's eyes widen at that, sparked with pain. “Enteng, hindi-”

 

“- kung gusto mo ng pamilya, mag-aampon tayo. May bukid kami na hindi masyadong ginagamit, pwede tayo tumakas doon pagkatapos ng gulo!”

 

“Enteng!”

 

“Hindi mo ba gusto iyan?”

 

_“Gusto!”_ Joven cries out. “Gustong gusto ko talaga mangyari iyon, Enteng! Pero-”

 

“Pero ano?!  _Ano_ , Joven?!” Vicente exasperates, firmly holding his beloved’s face. He forces Joven to look up and into his blazing eyes, burdened with the weight of furrowed eyebrows. “May kulang paba sa puso ko, may kulang paba sa inaalok kong kinabukasan? Ano paba ang pumipigil sa'yo, mahal?"

 

Joven replies, not with words, but with lips; he pours all of his desperation, his affections and sorrows in the heated breath between melting kisses. They fall back into the bed, into the clouds where their only way into heaven existed.

 

“Takot ako,” He gasps against Vicente's saccharine mouth. “Takot na takot ako-”

 

“Bakit?” Vicente husks, scraping teeth against Joven's neck, hot breath fanning the bruises that barely began to fade. “Bakit ka natatakot, mahal- _kung nandito naman ako?”_

 

The soldier pins his angel against the thin mattress, and splays his hands across his pale chest. He feels Joven’s heart- **_thud-thud-thud_** \- against his palms, and he finds it beautiful that his own heart shares the same music as his beloved. His hands travel upwards, brushing against protruding bone and making home in the crevice of Joven’s jaw. His hold was terribly gentle for a man who used a rifle nearly everyday, the sweetness achingly tempting for the boy underneath.

 

Vicente curls down and plants tender kisses, starting from Joven’s forehead-

 

_“Mahal-”_

 

\- to each of his eyelids and cheeks-

 

_“- na mahal-”_

 

\- and unto his full lips.

 

_“- kita.”_

 

And Joven loves his Enteng back, with fire incomparable with the sun, with depth far greater than any ocean. He loves the man he wakes up beside to, the glow of the sunrise illuminating his Eros' face. He loves the soldier riding beside the great and amazing _Agila_ , perspiring under the heat of the afternoon sun. He loves the fool that steals him during parties, under the ever-watching gaze of the moon and her stars.

 

_“Mahal na mahal din kita, Enteng.”_ says the letter next to Vicente, written in a rush, some letters blotted and blurred with tears. The parchment shimmered golden in the sunrise peaking from the window of their secret nipa hut.

 

_Kaya’t pinapakawalan na kita. Hindi lang sa piling ko, kundi sa sakit na galing sa maling pag-asang magkasama parin tayo sa huli. Ngunit lagi mong tandaan, aking irog, na ang puso ko ay sa'yong sa'yo lamang. ~~Sana patawarin mo ako, Enteng, kung tayo ay magkikita muli.~~_

 

_Sumasaiyo,_

 

_Joven Hernando._

 


End file.
